Numerous training devices have been developed which allow marksman to be trained without the use of expensive and dangerous live ammunition. However, most such devices require that the training take place under unrealistic conditions, such as when special targets containing light sources are used. Furthermore, even live fire training takes place under artificial conditions, compared to those conditions found in actual warfare, since the fire must be confined to target ranges and confined in narrow paths for safety reasons.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a marksmanship training device which can be used under fully realistic conditions against the actual types of targets that would be encountered in warfare.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight and inexpensive training system that does not require expensive dedicated buildings or land to enclose target ranges.
To achieve these and other objects, a system has been developed which depends upon the normal levels of infrared radiation emitted from warm blooded animals, such as humans. A pyroelectric long wave length infrared detector is mounted upon a simulated rifle or unloaded real rifle, or other weapon. This detector is mounted on the end of a rifle and boresighted with the rifles sights in such a way that a positive indication is given when the rifle is pointed at a suitable infrared emitting animal target. A second switch indicates when the trigger of the weapon is pulled. If a trigger pull is detected at a time when an animal infrared signal is present, the system generates an electronic pulse indicating that a target hit has occurred. This pulse may be used to drive a visible or audible signaling device to inform the user of success.